I Can Wake Up To This Every Morning
by Yagurt
Summary: ONESHOT. You plan on doing something very special for your lover, Matthew.


**A/N:**

Sunday, February 26 of 2012 is National Pancake Day!

WOO HOO!

So here is my ONESHOT for you all.

With lovely Canada of course!

My first attempt of fluff.

* * *

><p><em>Rated: T<em>

_ReaderxCanada  
><em>

* * *

><p>You smile a cashmere car smile as you pour the batter into the frying pan. Nervously, you glance behind you. The door to your room is safely close. The person inside won't wake up by this noise.<p>

Smiling again, you flip the pancake to the other side. The pan now hisses and you inhale the aroma. The apartment is filled with the scent of melted butter and maple syrup makes your mouth water.

_No,_ you tell yourself. _I will not eat this, not until he wakes up._

You again smile at the thought.

He.

For _he_ is your lover Matthew, who is right now, sleeping peacefully in your bedroom. Taking the spatula, you take the finished pancake to the small, rounded table, where there are also other pancakes as well. You hum in joy at the sight.

Matthew loves his kitchen to be sunny and bright. Making sure you woke up extra early, you sprawl a short, bright jade green table cover. In the middle of the wooden table is a small, thin vase filled with flowers your Matthew likes, Blue Flag flower, Pacific Dogwood flower, and the Purple Voilet flower. There's a glass of orange juice and besides that is the stack of pancakes you've been making.

You aren't a chef or anything, but pancakes are easy to make. Your lover, Matthew makes _the best_ pancakes you have ever experienced. The only good pancakes you have ever tasted before were IHOP pancakes. He put you to shame and stated '_you'll never want to eat those again' _and he gave you a batch of his homemade pancakes.

Oh boy…was he true to his words.

You sprinkle a handful of cinnamon and flip the pancake over. _Let's hope that kind of adds flavor,_ you think. A sound of a door opening makes you turn around.

Matthew stands in front of the door, in all his glory. Gripping Kumajiro, his favorite teddy bear, in one hand, he uses the other to cover a loud yawn. A smile is plastered on your face as you over look him. He looks like a little kid in his parents' room at the middle of the night, saying he had a bad dream and want to sleep there.

"Morning Matthew~!" you giggle.

Yawning again, Matthew walks over to you and put his arms around you. He nuzzles his head at you neck and yawns again.

"Mornin'." He mumbles.

Humming in delight and in anticipation, you kiss the top of Matthew's head. Rubbing his butt, you watch as his ears go immediately red. You let out a little chuckle as Matthew looks up at you.

"Ah…I-I…I'm going to use the bathroom." Matthew fidgets under your hold.

You let out another chuckle as Matthew quickly runs to the bathroom. Even after being a couple for almost a year, Matthew still isn't use to those kinds of actions towards him. He still is innocent.

_But not in bed…_

Your body heats up at the thought. Memories of times in bed together making love makes your cheeks flush as well. He really isn't innocent in bed at all. His cute little moans, whines and pants of approval.

Matthew's beautiful, pink lips, his slim, slightly muscular body (from playing hockey), and _that ass_! You feel your lower half heat up but you will yourself from feeling arouse. The sound of a door closing shakes you out of your thoughts.

You sake your head and take the last pancake to the plate. Turning off the stove, you take another look at your work.

_Matthew will be so happy!_

You back into your room and look over the bed. It's messy, with blankets strewn over the bed, pillows at one side and the sheets almost coming off the bed. Shaking your head, you make the bed.

_Matthew can be a really messy sleeper…_

As soon as you run your hands over the sheets, you hear the bathroom door open. Quickly, you rush over to Matthew and put your hands around him.

"I made you breakfast!" You say, walking him to the kitchen.

Matthew eyes widen at the stack of pancakes. He swiftly sits down and grabs the utensils at the side. You put your hands over his, stopping him from digging in.

"Let me feed you~!"

At this Matthew blushes but obeys and sets the utensils down.

_National Pancake Day might as well be Matthew's birthday,_ you think. He is overly obsessed with pancakes, maple syrup, and maple leaves.

Pouring the maple syrup on the pancakes, you take the butter knife and cut it. You watch as Matthew closes his eyes and inhales the aroma. Chuckling, you stab the fork into the cut pancake and scoot your chair closer to Matthew.

You pat his head gently, running your fingers though his honey colored hair as you bring the fork to his mouth. Opening his mouth, Matthew sticks his tongue out a bit and glomps the pancake. You bit your lip as syrup runs between his lips and trails down his mouth. Unconsciously, you lean over and kiss the sticky syrup away.

"T-t-they taste really good…" Matthew says, blushing. He licks his lips.

Smiling genially at him, you fully kiss him. You nip his upper lip, licking it, and Matthew opens his mouth. You run your tongue against his, tasting syrup and cinnamon. You back away after a few minutes of gentle french kissing and Matthew whines.

"You will get more of _that_ later~!" You purr.

You bring another fluffy pancake to Matthew's mouth and he licks them clean. You continue this until all the pancakes are gone, with you occasionally eating some. Once done, Matthew kisses you gently and drag you your bedroom.

He jumps on the bed and takes out the blankets. _Tsk_-ing, you join him and cuddle with him. Hugging him, you put your nose at his neck and squeeze him. Your legs intertwine and Matthe brings his arms around you as well. Matthew hums a little french tune and he brings his hand over your face, lifting your head.

He kisses the top of your forehead and then your cheeks.

"I can wake up to that every morning!" Matthew says, giggling.

You let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, sure…" You say sarcastically.

Matthew smacks you playfully but kisses your cheek.

"Je t'aime."

"I love you too." You say back, smiling.

The two of you stay like this until the middle of the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

If none of you knew it was National Pancake Day_AND _you're a fan of Canada, you should die.

Joke! Joke people, _JOKE_!

Haha~

I made the _BEST_ pancakes ever!

YUM~~~

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
